Emissaries (TV series)
''Emissaries ''is an American animated television series created by Daniel Z. Chen, aka SArchangel. The series follows the adventures of five individuals who becomes planet Earth's second set of intergalactic "Emissaries" (a group of individuals who represents the planetary world of their origin among many other extraterrestrial representatives of inhabited space objects throughout the Milky Way galaxy) and others they meet. Plot As mentioned, the five emissaries highlighted in the series are the following: : Glen Weatherbell - Upon his debut, Weatherbell had just divorced his wife and kids after rather recent experiences that led him to believe that his adoptive son was possessed by a demon (and the rest of his family was completely oblivious). Glen can't swim, and he is unknowingly an epileptic. The Speaker of the Universe selected him to be one of Earth's emergency emissaries because his predecessor, Julius Caesar, related to his persona. Because he was dreaming about his 17-year old self during his extraction, when leaves Earth he is biologically his 17 year-old self. The last forty years memory were lost in the extraction (except for some distorted parts). : Raymond "Ray" Rollins - Ray seems a stereotypical geek of his time, enjoying video games, science fiction, etc. At age 15, he appealed to court in order to obtain the right to live and care for himself and his dog, Shredder, but he lost this right during a road trip to AlienCon in Roswell, New Mexico, where he passed out from eating gas station sushi and got his car stolen. Fortunately, ex-emissary Albert Einstein had him extracted by the Speaker's permission to be an emergency emissary because he wanted to use Ray's brain as a model for the missing parts of his brain. As a result of Einstein's actions, some parts of Ray's brain were replaced by Einstein's cybernetic brain parts (this new feature has its upsides and downsides, for instance the ability to speak broken German, but also cry when listening to the violin). : Amy Gil Glassman - 17-year-old Amy was born to parents in the Air Force. They wanted her to be a pilot but she secretly wanted to be a tank commander instead. Ex-emissary Amelia Earhart had her extracted by Speaker's permission so she could lecture her about becoming a pilot for the sake of feminism (only to learn that driving tanks would have done a greater deal for feminism than flying planes). : Mittens - Mittens is a ginger tabby cat owned by a London family prior to extraction. After leaving Earth, his intelligence seemingly increases into sentience. According to Mittens, all cats were actually as sentient and smart, but the lack of complexity in the human world hypnotized them into becoming submissive creatures, or pets, and the savagery of the wild prevented wild cats from exhibiting their true intellectual natures. Mittens is a warrior wannabe, hoping that his name strikes fear into those who hear it throughout the universe. By the Speaker's hand, Mittens replaced Androcles' lion, the first wild cat to display "intelligence," as an emergency emissary of Earth. : Shredder - Shredder is a bichon frise owned by Ray prior to extraction, and becomes intelligent like Mittens. She honors Inudo, a code of obedience to mankind made by Alpha, the first domesticated dog from the Paleolithic Era. However, Ray encourages her to become independent, to which she struggles to do so. She was selected to be emissary, replacing Alpha himself (Alpha turns out to be an obsessive-compulsive thinker who regrets establishing Inudo, which he believes "enslaved the dog race"). Note that these are not the only primary characters. In the intergalactic year of 1,357,984,206 AB (After Boom) (2012 AD on Earth), astronomers operating the Orion Arm of the Milky Way detected a large meteor bound for a collision course with planet Earth for another world-ending event. When it is discovered that the inhabited planet Earth does not have any emissaries on the Milky Council (a legislative council of aligned inhabited worlds in the Milky Way), a Milky convention is called, although most emissaries don't care because Earth is "too insignificant," and "has relatively no worth." Here, it is discovered by a time-assessment that it is actually the year 5012 AD on Earth, and that a secret world order has brainwashed the human population into believing its still the 21st century at some point in its history, in order to protect it from the "evil and complex outside world." By intergalactic law, this effectively deems the first set of Earth emissaries (Julius Caesar, Albert Einstein, Amelia Earhart, Androcles' lion, and Alpha Dog) as outdated and unable to carry out their roles in respect to the current status quo of Earth civilization. Via the process of dream state extraction (converting space dreams into reality, which is the only way to extract beings from Earth without triggering its space defense system), Glen Weatherbell, Ray Rollins, Amy G. Glassman, Mittens, and Shredder are picked by the Speaker of the Universe from several hundred candidates due to assessments of "natural chemistry, similarity to their predecessors, etc." These five individuals are tasked with saving Earth from the meteor, which is set to hit Earth's surface in 168 hours (seven days). They are given an autopilot starship, an artificially intelligent tour guide, a book copy of "Intergalactic Diplomacy for Dummies," a week's supply of fried chicken wings with sriracha sauce, and 1 million dollars to aid with their first Emissary mission. TBC